


Please Be Naked.

by Jongbear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongbear/pseuds/Jongbear
Summary: "Reflected in the moon I see your face, from the sunlight emanates your smile, and not even the depth of the ocean, compares to the hole you left in me, the day you closed your eyes, and you did not return after saying "goodbye".
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Please Be Naked.

**Author's Note:**

> English is NOT my native language, so if you find any mistake. I'm really sorry. It's my first fanfic here, so enjoy and feel free to comment ❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎.
> 
> Oh, the idea came to me for listening to Please Be Naked by The 1975, if you listen to it while reading this, you will understand the vibe I hope you liked it!
> 
> Crossposted on AFF by the name Luna1601.

_Trembling, trembling._

_Sigh._

The waves crashed gently against the shore, the sea rocked calmly, and the breeze blew, creating its own song.

The salty stench of the sea gently tickled his nose, and the twinkling sun fell on the waters, saying goodbye like an old friend.

Each blond strand swayed to the rhythm of that lullaby, cooing, like a mother's whisper, taking her little one to a land full of sweet dreams.

_It felt like being at home._

With soft, indecisive steps, he made to the shore. With nimble fingers, he untied his sandals.

_One step, another one._

The view was special, _ethereal_. He could feel the sand between his fingers, the cold water slowly wetting his feet.

_Washing, purifying._

Said beach seemed to shine with great intensity, but not enough to become overwhelming. In fact, that light only seemed to bring calm, decorating that place with unreality.

That peace, that feeling of unconcern.

He had forgotten what it was to feel like that, to feel freedom, the feeling of _‘just being’._ Far from criticism, high expectations, malicious glances and hurtful whispers.

It felt like being 16 again.

Soft footsteps echoed on the wet sand, almost imperceptible, leaving the sound of small splashes traveling along with the wind.

_"Is that really you?"_ the breeze whispered in the desolate place.

Sehun turned around, smiling. His heart skipped a beat, and the adoration flowed through his body like coffee, warm, calming.

_"I'm here ... I'm back"_

The brunette's lips curved into a beautiful smile, honey-colored eyes enclosing an accumulation of indescribable feelings, and failing terribly in this task.

_"It was worth it? Waiting so long...”,_ hesitating, he stopped before taking that soft palm between his.

_"Every second, love"_ , and with that Sehun took his hand, the waves washig away his fears, his doubts.

_He was at home now._

......................................

_**✞ Oh Sehun ✞** _

_**05-31-2045.** _

_**Loyal friend, devoted lover, a star like no other.** _

_"Reflected in the moon I see your face, from the sunlight emanates your smile, and not even the depth of the ocean, compares to the hole you left in me, the day you closed your eyes, and you did not return after saying "goodbye"._

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: 
> 
> In my head, Sehun has been in love with Jongin for as long as he can remember, and they became lovers at the age of 16, but Jongin was diagnosed with a terminal illness, so since he became 17 he was in bed, until he finally died one day. Sehun promised to move on, but never stop loving him. Sehun fulfilled this promise, fulfilled his dreams, got a house, got married and had a lovely family. Even so, he never stopped loving Jongin, and when his time to leave comes, he meets the only thing he has loved the most in his life, that 16-year-old boy, with whom he lived all his first times, whom he promised to love even beyond death, his only true love, Kim Jongin.
> 
> The note from the last part is supposed to be part of a song that Sehun wrote to Jongin, once.
> 
> Yes, this was all in my imagination.
> 
> Please leave a comment, let me know what you think about this, guys <3 Take care.


End file.
